


Lattes Macchiatos And Flustered Boy

by Peachy_Lia



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Addict, F/M, I like milk and what, Latte Macchiatos are the best, Mark is really clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Lia/pseuds/Peachy_Lia
Summary: Mark Lee is my name and I'm the clumsiest coffee waiter of the entire planet, but I'm doing my best and hopefully you'll realize how much of a great boy I am.I also have no idea why I work in a café since I hate that black horrible stuff. I guess everyone need money.





	Lattes Macchiatos And Flustered Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Am back after vacation, my love for NCT isn't dead and HAVE YOU SEEN JAEMIN'S COMEBACK HAIR JÉSUS CHRIST  
> Hum yes, yo girl is also working on a serie ( of what ? For who ? Mystère ) so please give my works love cuz we all kinda need love. Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk !

Sometimes, when you wake up, you can already predict that you'll do something embarrassing during the day.

Being a quite clumsy boy, I learnt to be carful with what my body is doing ; knowing that what my brain is telling isn't necessarily interpreted the same way by my limbs and my stupidly disheveled face. 

My friends call me 'Clumsy Makkie' because one, I'm known for being no control on my movements, and two, they find it cute. 

I freaking don't.

People find it adorable, but believe me, when you're manipulating boiling hot drinks around people, you ought to be reaaally careful.

Back to this morning : like 90% of the time, I woke up one hour ahead of the others to make sure I did everything right and slow. 

Yes, sometimes people also like to call me Turtle Mark, after fifteen minutes of slow motion for one action, when it's not cute anymore. 

So, I did everything right and slow, checked a hundred time to make sure nothing will set the appartment and its habitants on fire, ate a big breakfast and brushed my teeth. I verified the water temperature thrice before taking my shower, putting the soap far away from my unsteady feet ( the typic scenario is me slipping on the bar of soap, dropping my towel, falling on the ground hard and alerting all the neighborhood with my curses ), but when I got out of the bathroom I realized that I was late already. I didn't bothered orginizing my humid, unruly chestnut locks that were going to fall out of their right place anyway, slipped in my shoes and sprinted to work.

I didn't really run. I never do, that's too risky. I prefer walking.

Well, in this case, I walked really really fast, ignoring my buzzing phone to look at the cars for safety measures.  

I knew what it was anyways ; the boys were waking up one by one, saying hello on the group chat, sending the first weird hangover pictures of the day, annoying the ones who were still asleep and having their first little fights about who will shower first or finish the Rice Krispies.

Sometimes, Jaemin wakes up with me, but most of the time he preferred staying with the others to look after them and, maybe, grab his chance to kiss Jeno good morning.

The shop is pretty near the dorm, so I arrived on time. Kun was just openning the door, and Hyomi handed me my green uniform without looking up from the cups she was taking out of the shelves.

\- Morning, you're at the counter today.

I sighed. The counter was the worst for me.

In the kitchens, I could do my mistakes and just clean up and start again, but if I fucked up a drink in front of a customer... 

I always feel so embarassed, apologizing five hundred times. And if the person is in a bad mood or having a hard morning time, they would yell at me ( not really yell, but talking with a hard voice and sighing ) and, apart for one cool dude ( Lucas ? ) who said I 'was such a fat mood' and handed me a small amount of money, I would make absolutely no benefits from being at the counter.

Plus, I'm hella awkward for a start.

\- Hello, Noona. Thanks, I'm going.

I turned away, putting the cloth on, filling my cheeks with air instead of sighing, and started helping Kun with the coffee machine he was filling with water and milk

The shop was silent, with the sound of vessel touching each other, the machine's growling and my own heart beating.

Soon, the door opened with a bell sound that was as tiny as my confidence right now.

And so, Saturday's morning began.

The weekends are usually quieter than the work days ; however, in this student city, many young people liked to grab a coffee in the morning to relax before studying or hanging out with their friends. 

After four Americanos, two black coffees and seven cappucinos, the shop's clock rang 9AM. 

That's precisely the time when she came.

I was busy shoving spoonfuls of sugar into the ice cream machine that I didn't saw or hear her coming up to the bar.

While doing that basic task, I authorized myself to lightly whistle a song. 

\- Excuse me ? 

Crap, scheiße, merde, caramba !!

The full metallic spoon fell on the ground with a thud, my hand smacked the machine, my arm hit the pack of sugar, and if I didn't hold myself to the marble bar, I would've slipped on that newly-formed sugary mess.

My head whipped towards the sleepy feminine voice, and my eyes met hers.

She was looking at me wide-eyed, one hand on her mouth and the other holding her wallet. 

Definitely, I woked her up.

\- Are you okay ? 

I stood up correctly, brushing the sugar off my clothes and grinning in shame.

\- Uh, yeah. Sorry, it happens all the time- did I scared you ? I'm really sorry. 

I awkwardly laughed, stroking the back of my neck.

\- What can I prepare you ? 

I didn't know at that time, but I told her all that monologue in english. That's what happens when I'm angry at myself or embarassed. 

Seemingly amused by that, the girl, who looked somewhere near Kun's age, softlt smiled, although a little mockingly. 

\- I'll take a latte, please. 

She added something like 'be careful, little buddy' in english, just to embarrass me a little further.

I felt my cheeks burning, but I answered nothing whatsoever, too busy concentrating on my new task.

I didn't want to fuck up another time in front of a pretty girl, did I ? 

After a minute of silence, she said something again.

However, just as she opened her mouth, the milk forth machine decided to make a veritable symphony of bubbling sounds. 

I looked back at her, feeling a little annoyed for the first time. Just a little, I'm not the kind of guy to be angry easily.

\- I'm sorry, what did you say ? 

She tucked a strand of her curly chocolate hair behind her ear.

\- I said, um, do you happen to know here Kun is ? Is he okay ? 

I stared at her. My brain thought it would be a good idea to play elevator music inside my head as I felt a lot of different thoughts bumping into each other, but not even one of them proceeded to come out as a sentence.

\- It's because, you know, it's the first time I saw you here. Usually, I always come on Mondays, and so- Yeah, I'm surprised he's nowhere to be seen. 

Silence. 

\- Not that I criticize you, of course ! He just knows my preferences. Could you just add more milk ? I prefer sweet drinks.

I skipped most of her monologue, because I really wasn't feeling good. It's not her faut, maybe she thinks I'm mad now. Crap, maybe I should tell her I'm not angry. Come on Mark, add that damn milk now.

I turned to face the milk bottle, added some of the white liquid, than turned again to be greeted with a shy smile.

Come on.

I. Am. Not. Mad. I. Added. Some. Milk. 

\- I'm not milk, I added some mad.

We both smiled, neither of us noticing my mistake.

 

♡

After that encounter with the cute coffee boy, I decided to come more often on weekends.  

That wasn't good for my already thin wallet, but I managed. 

Everytime I came back, he was there, with his shy smile of irregular, round teeth, manipulating hot drinks with trembling, unsure gestures. Thanking me 10920939 times while taking the cash with both hands, mixing some english here and there, those amazing hair of his going in all directions with energy. 

Kun, in the back of the shop, always let a cristal-like laugh slip everytime the messy boy made a mistake, not helping him to the least.

\- Oh ! Hi ! Extra milky latte coming for you !! , he would say while rising his seagull-like eyebrows and serving me the softest smile of his. 

Even his voice was enough to begin the day in a good mood.

 

Twitter post - Saturday 24, march, 20 :05

Small Snail 

**Author's Note:**

> A word from Mark :
> 
> Haha it's yo boi, I know it's easy to make fun of me, but plz don't be too harsh haha I'm still writing tweets in english for yall so plz be kind hahahaha 
> 
> \- NCT's Mark Lee
> 
> Get to know me #7109374939 
> 
> I love lattes. You should love lattes too. Everyone should love lattes.


End file.
